Different
by rdy2rokGURL
Summary: WARNING: Contains LuckyShipping, FeelingShipping, SpecialJewelShipping, HaughtyShipping and FerrisWheelShipping. Read at your own risk.


**1. Lucky**

Blue has never felt so happy in her life. She was able to reunite with her family, Silver found his father (although be that a good thing or bad is still a mystery) and everything was back to normal.

She found herself back in her _room_ in a _house_ with her _parents_. She sighed as she lay her head on the pillow. She's been living in the streets for so long it felt weird to finally sleep in a stable house.

Looking around the room, she had a light feeling in her stomach. Her parents bought everything she could ever want. They were very successful business people, so money was not a problem for them.

_Money_. That was the thing she scavenged for all her life ever since she and Silver escaped the Masked Man's clutches. It felt good that she'll be able to relax from now on.

"Blue, sweetie~" called her mother. "Dinner's ready."

She smiled and jumped up from her bed. "Coming, mommy!"

When she arrived at the dining area, her dad is already sitting on the table while her mom was busy fixing dinner. The amazing smell of roast chicken and mashed potatoes filled the air. She took in the delicious aroma before sitting in her place on the left of her father.

He looked up from his newspaper and sent her a smile. "Good evening, Sweetie."

"Hi, daddy," she replied.

Conversation among the three of them was still stiff since they haven't seen each other since Blue was a toddler. And her big personality was hard to handle for the prompt and proper business parents.

Even though this is the case, Blue tried her best to keep things casual and sweet. She's been waiting for this moment, and she won't let it be ruined by bad connections.

Her mother sat down across her and they started eating. Blue hasn't eaten and proper home-cooked meal yet and the food was just a whole new thing for her.

When they all finished, Blue's mother gathered the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. Blue stood up and stretched while her father prepared to go to his work room.

"I'll go to the beach," she informed them. "I need to walk all this off."

"Okay, don't go off too long," her mother replied.

Blue gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Your food was great, mommy."

She chuckled. "Thank you, dear."

Blue gave a peck on her father's cheek as well. "I'll be back soon."

"Stay safe."

And with that, Blue headed to the beach, the sun just touching the horizon. When she reached her destination, she remained walking along the shoreline, jumping out of the way whenever a big wave crashed onto shore.

The sky began to darken and she started to go back to her house. However, something catches her eye. A figure in a distance was what she saw and she began to approach it.

It was Red. Just sitting there, watching the ocean.

His head snapped up when he heard Blue's footsteps, but relaxed immediately when he saw who it was. He put on a smile. "Hey there."

Blue looked at him. There was some sadness on his expression, but she made sure he didn't see that she noticed. She sat down beside him and exchanged the greeting. "What are you doing here?"

Red was silent for a moment before replying, "Just thinking."

"About what?"

"About what happened recently. I can't believe we were able to stop everything," he explained.

"I couldn't believe it either," Blue agreed.

"And I'm happy for you," he said, the corners of his mouth tugging up. "You were able to reunite with your family."

"Thank you," she replied. "Although our relationship is still a little rocky, I'm glad that we're together again."

Red remained silent.

Something struck Blue. "Where's your family?"

Red froze and said nothing.

"You haven't mentioned anything about them. What happened?" She knew she was treading on dangerous ground, but she was pretty sure she can handle Red's reaction-whether it was a violent one or not.

"I-I don't know," he stuttered.

"What do you mean you don't know? Who has been taking care of you?"

"Poliwag makes a great parent," he answered.

Blue sweatdropped. She didn't know if he was kidding or not, but the serious atmosphere remained. "Did they die?"

"No," he said. "I mean-I don't know. The people from Pallet Town have been the ones taking care of me since as long as I've remembered. They won't tell me about what happened to my family."

"Even though you're almost an adult?"

"It's just that bad," he said.

We stayed silent for a moment. Blue knew she should be getting home soon, but she couldn't leave after he opened himself up like that.

She stood up. Red didn't move from his spot. She gave him a small kiss on the head and his heart beat faster. "Just remember," she said. "You've got a family in _us_."

Red looked up and gave her a small smile. "Thanks."

Satisfied, Blue trudged home, suddenly more thankful that she had a family of her own.

**2. Feeling**

"No no no no!" Green scolded as Yellow made another mistake in their training. "Don't do that. Your pokemon will get tire more easily that way. I keep telling you that, Yellow."

The disappointment in his voice is evident, which made Yellow cower. "I-I'm sorry, Green-senpai. I-I'll try it again."

However, even after several tries, the move wasn't executed properly. As the sun set, their training ended and Green trudged back to his tent, obviously annoyed at the results.

Yellow sat down and tended to her tired pokemon, her eyes wet with tears that didn't flow. Sure, Green was scary, but it was more of disappointment in herself. She could see Green tried very hard to train her, but she was too timid to try her best.

She brought back her pokemon in their pokeballs and went inside her tent. It wasn't her fault she was too sensitive and her senpai wasn't.

Before she lost consciousness, she swore she won't be so emotional on their next training.

The next day, the results were the same, even though Yellow's determination rose. Finally, Green just lost it.

"YELLOW! What is wrong? This move is just simple! Why can't you just get it right? OH ARCEUS!"

The scolding was like a ton of bricks on her heart. Unknowingly, the tears finally spilled over, but her face was still determined.

Green's anger immediately subsided. He sighed. "Yellow, I-"

"I'm sorry, Green-senpai," she said. Green felt guilty as he started to apologize, but he was cut off. "I'll train more over there. I promise I won't come back without mastering the move."

Her voice was cold but quivering. Without warning, she ran off to the other side of the clearing. Green tried to follow her, but she was too quick.

He didn't give up looking for her, though. It was near sunset when he finally found her. She was training until her pokemon were sweating profoundly. She was trembling and sniffing, like she was still crying.

He approached her, making his footsteps loud on purpose so that she'll know he was there. Even though he was sure she can hear him, she stood rooted on the spot.

When he was finally behind her, he stood still. Then, he noticed her shoulders shook more violently, small whimpers were heard.

Without speaking, he wrapped his arms around her from behind. He could feel her tears drop on his arms as she cried silently. Even though he didn't say it, she knew he was there to apologize.

Her cries subsided until she got too tired and lost consciousness, Green bringing her back to the tent.

On the next day, they went back to training. Yellow was finally able to make the move. Sweating and breathing heavily, she looked at Green and gave him a big smile.

He gave a smile back.

**3. SpecialJewel**

"Thank you for accompanying me, Silver," Crystal said as she collected samples from the forest floor. "It always seems easier to do these trips with friends."

"No problem," he replied with his monotone voice. "I didn't have things to do anyway."

Crystal finally put the sample inside the test tube and sealed it. She placed it inside her bag and continued forward. "Now I need some sap from his tree and this trip is over. You can go back to the clearing. I'll come back after a while."

"Are you sure?" Silver asked. "This is one of the most dangerous forests, they said."

Crystal rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine. I have my pokemon with me."

Silver sighed in slight annoyance, but went back to the clearing anyway.

The sun was high in the sky when he arrived. He shielded himself from the heat while he waited. 'She's taking longer than I thought,' he thought. 'But it's all right. No one can defeat Crys that easily.'

His eyes began to feel droopy as he yawned. He sat under a nearby tree and fell right into slumber.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !"**

The scream made Silver snap awake. His heart beat faster as he tried to find the source of the sound, but it echoed through the forest that it was difficult to locate.

He debated whether or not call for help, but this option was out of his mind when Crystal screamed, "AH! STOP! STOP! SILVER, HELP!"

He ran to the forest, practically blind since all he saw were trees. Trees and vines and the forest. He stopped, panting as he tried to listen again. He heard struggling nearby and he immediately ran there.

Finally, he saw her, but he wasn't relieved.

Someone captured her. A buff man, obviously not a nice one, wearing a black shirt with several scull designs and gold chains on his neck. He was holding a small knife to her throat with his right hand while he held her secure with his left.

"Oh, who do we have here? Your boyfriend?" he teased while he gave a maniac laugh.

Crystal's eyes locked with his, fear in them.

His eyes contained nothing but anger at the man. "Let her go," he said with gritted teeth. He placed his hand on his pokeball, ready to maul him if he did anything to her.

The man let out another teasing laugh. "Do you think a pipsqueak like you could order me around? I could do whatever the _f***_ I want." To prove his point, he placed his left hand under Crys's blue overalls and started caressing her stomach.

Tears began to stream down her face as she shook.

Silver sent out his Murkrow, who he ordered to attack the man without hesitation. Panicked, the man swayed the knife overhead, but it missed. Finally, Murkrow grabbed the man by the shoulders and lifted him a few feet from the air until he let go of Crys.

She dropped on the ground, shaking. Silver ran to her and grabbed her shoulders. He looked up and ordered Murkrow to carry the man as deep into the forest as possible. They disappeared into the sky.

Silver looked back at Crystal, whose hair was ruffled up and still trembling in fear. He patter her back, but didn't make any more physical contact.

Murkrow came back alone and Silver ordered it to bring him and Crystal back to her house. Cautious, he brought Crys into her arms and Murkrow carried them back to town.

**4. Haughty**

"Pearl, we're lost," she finalized.

The two were supposed to run an errand for Professor Rowan, but they ended up in an unknown city in the middle of nowhere. They didn't seem to be harmful, but they guessed they didn't like talking to strangers.

"You think I don't know that?" he snapped. "These damn people don't keep avoiding us like we have some kind of disease." He sighed. He looked up into the sky, which began to darken.

"I guess we just have to stay here for the night."

Platina shook her head vigorously. "No, we don't even know if this place is safe or not."

"Well, we don't have a choice, Missy!" Pearl replied. He suddenly regret not asking Dia to come along. While he and Platina are alone, the atmosphere was more serious than usual. Dia was always happy go lucky and they needed that right now.

"We'll check in the motel," he said. "Come on."

Angered, Platina huffed, but she followed anyways.

Pearl was able to convince the personnel for a room after hours of him ignoring them.

They went back outside, hoping to find a map. "The poketech must have broke when that Skarmory attacked us," he mused.

"Possible," she replied. "I'll inform father about this."

"You do that," he said with a bored voice. Platina's anger rose as she looked away. Suddenly, her stomach grumbled. She blushed while Pearl snickered.

"Looks like someone needs something to fill their stomach," he said with a sneer.

"There are no restaurants here," she pointed out.

"I know."

Pearl let it sink in before she finally realized-

"NO! Absolutely not! I am not eating _street food_," she cried.

People began to stare, not good stares, as they began whispering.

"Um...little miss, you better bring the volume down. We don't want to make enemies here," he whispered.

"Ah-I'm sorry," she said, her stomach grumbling once more.

"There's nothing else here, Missy. Let's just grab some rice balls and go to the store," he said as he approached a food stand.

"Hello, can I have two bags please?" Pearl asked the man behind the cart, who tried ignoring him.

Platina's stomach sounded again; she couldn't take it. She opened her bag and let out cash, in which the man looked at. "Two bags coming up," he said as he worked on it immediately.

Pearl gave Platina an amusing look and she just huffed in response. "I'm hungry," she said with a pout.

He laughed in response as he received the two bags and Platina gave the money.

"Come again!" he cried before they left.

"Gold diggers," Pearl mumbled. He handed the other bag of rice balls over to Platina, who opened it curiously.

"Does this taste nice?" she asked. "Diamond is always eating it, does he not?"

"Yeah, it's tasty," he replied. "Although, i'm warning you it's not as fancy as the usual food you eat."

Platina got out one riceball, which felt weird in her hand. Reluctany, she took a small bite, and her face immediately lit up.

"This is delicious!" she declared as she started gobbling up the rest of the rice balls.

Pearl watched her with amusement. He started eating his rice balls as well.

When they arrived at the store, Pearl was about to eat his last one while Platina finished hers. He saw her eye his food shyly, like she was still hungry, but didn't want to show it.

He sighed as he gave her his food.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Sure, Missy," he said.

She hesitated before saying, "Let's half it." Without warning, she bit the rice ball which was still in Pearl's hand. He flinched, but didn't move his hand away.

"Um-Don't take me by surprise like that again, Missy," he whispered shyly. He finished his rice ball and stepped inside the store.

"Sorry," she replied with a giggle.

They were able to buy the map and pinpoint their coordinates when they went back to the motel. Since there weren't that much vacancies, they had to share a room, which bothered them both, but they didn't project it.

Pearl yawned. "Well, now that we know where to go to now, let's get some sleep." He gathered his pillow and blanket and put it on the couch while Platina settled on the bed.

As they lay there, Platina whispered, "Goodnight, Pearl. Thanks for the experience."

He smirked. "You're welcome."

**5. Ferriswheel**

When White went back to her house, she sat on her couch immediately, tired. 'That was one adventure I had,' she thought. 'Well, at least everything went back to normal.'

She removed her hat and placed it on the table, which had another thing on top of it.

A bouquet of flowers.

Curious, she studied it, thinking it was from her dad to her mom since he was working in another region.

A little note was attached to the vase and she opened it out of curiosity. Her heart skipped a beat when the first word she read was her name.

_White_

_I had fun with you these few months._

_I'm glad we met._

The letter stopped there. She scanned the card, looking for an additional message, but that was it.

'I wonder who this came from,' she thought. 'From Black?'

She looked at the flowers again and how exotic they looked. She shook her head. No way he would be able to pick those beautiful flowers for her.

'Cheren?'

No. 'We're strictly friends. He doesn't even talk to me that much.'

She started listing down every person she met in her journey, even the ones she didn't spend that much time with...except one.

Giving up, she looked at the flowers once more and gave it a little sniff. She smiled and placed the flowers in her room, staring at it for a good five minutes before falling asleep.

The next week, she receives another batch. This time, it was a different arrangement. She didn't think it was possible, but the flowers were much more beautiful than the previous one.

She took the letter and read it:

_White_

_Thanks for all things you've done for me._

_You've changed my life_

As usual, the letter stopped there, but she didn't care. She brought the flowers to her room and replaced the old wilting ones from the previous week. Looking at it, she debated whether or not to reply to the owner.

She took out a piece of paper a wrote a simple note containing: _Thank you for the kind words, friend_. She placed inside her drawer, saving it if the next note ever comes.

It does. This time, it was a box of chocolates. She tasted one, which was one of the best sweets she's ever tasted. 'This man never fails to amaze me,' she thinks as she picks up the letter.

_White_

_You're one of the most beautiful people in the world._

_Don't ever change._

She smiled as she brought the box of chocolates with her in her room. She brought out her letter and went downstairs. 'I won't forget to bring this to the mailman,' she convinces herself. 'I'll wait downstairs next week.'

And she does. The mailman comes with another box of chocolates. White receives it and asks him to return the letter she wrote to the one who gave the presents. He obliges.

She waits for a reply, which surprisingly, she receives the day after. The reply came alone.

_White_

_I'm glad I know you're receiving my gifts. _

_I just wanted to repay you._

Confused, she writes another letter.

_Friend_

_I don't understand when you said you're repaying me._

_Do I know you?_

She sends it and she gets another letter the next day.

_White_

_Yes, you know me. But I know you wouldn't call me friend if you found out who I was._

_Just trust me. This is a better fresh start._

She thought about his response. She met him before, then. And by the looks of it, he was one of the bad guys. Someone pops into her mind, but she shook it off. He's not that kind of person.

Trust me. He says trust me, even though she doesn't really do. But she's not going to say that. Behind those presents, she knows his words in his letters are sincere. And since he wanted a fresh start, she's willing to give it.

She wrote a reply, which says: _If you want a fresh start, then you can have it. Hi, I'm White__:)_

She chuckled to herself. She needed to break the tension. Knowing that he won't tell her his real name, she trusted him enough to retain their growing friendship (hopefully it's a friendship).

She sends it and waits for the reply the next day.

A hand receives the letter from a place far away. He reads it and smiles. He brings out a piece of paper and pen and began scribbling. He looked at his first draft, but crumples it and starts another.

Finally, he sent:

_White_

_Nice to meet you__:)_

The green-haired male thought that it was too simple, but he didn't regret sending it.

It was a fresh start after all.


End file.
